Tale of the Knockturn Alley Prince
by Just Lazy
Summary: (Au) Following the events of Eileen Prince's one night stand with a muggle, she is cast out and disinherited from her noble House for the sake of distancing themselves from the scandal. This left the disinherited Prince to reside in Knockturn alley where she gives birth to a boy that is dubbed the prince of knockturn alley.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

[Chapter 1]

Disclaimer: I own nothing

To say the news of the great lord Titus Prince's daughter miraculous pregnancy was nothing short of outstanding was an understatement, it seemed for the past two months, all magical news outlets had been reporting of the sudden scandal of Eileen Snape. Articles on how the Hogwarts graduate was seen in the early stages of pregnancy and how her own father had cast her out of the house of Prince in a desperate means to save, as pregnancies out of wedlock was not unheard of in the wizarding world, they were certainly frowned upon and seen by those of noble status as a stain on their name. Eileen Prince was struck off the family leaving to reside within the small dingy residence of Knockturn ally where she found work within a small potions shop, she had been given the mercy of having a kind employer in Mr. Hudson, who allowed the young pregnant witch to stay atop his small shop and provided her with emotional support.

And on the eve of January 9th, 1960 the inevitable accrue and the discarded heiress of House Prince gave birth, and a small feeble boy with a stock of jet black hair soon rested in the arms of Eileen. A boy who shared so much with his father, a man that Eileen had all but forgotten till this point. But in a brief moment, she wonders if she should have returned to the small muggle town of Cokeworth and to the man she had met many moons ago, but the thoughts were cut short when she realized that returning would provide her with nothing. And while she may live in Knockturn ally and be a disowned member of an old pureblood house, she had her passion for potions to keep her straight.

"You caused a lot of trouble mister," She muttered down to the infant in her arms, her eyes drifting over his features. He shared a lot of his face with his father, Tobias if Eileen recalls correctly, but his dark pools were unmistakably a Prince trait.

"Eileen," The voice of Mr. Hudson broke Eileen's musing and she watched as the elderly wizard walks into the small bedroom that had once been used as a storage space for potions but what was now enchanted to be big enough to house Eileen and her child. Mr. Hudson slowly waddled towards Eileen, his grey eyes moved from the exhausted witch and towards the small buddle in her hands.

"Are you alright?" The elderly wizard asked with a concerned tone, his concern seemed more towards the baby that Eileen held in her arms more than Eileen herself.

"I'm fine," Eileen quickly answered, smiling at the elderly wizard. "And he's fine,"

"I see," Mr. Hudson retorted, his small frame coming to a stop at the foot of the bed that Eileen lay, he watched the mother and child before pulling out his wand. Eileen did not hesitate, allowing the elderly wizard to run his wand in a means of examining the infant's health. Several minutes passed and the aura around the infant slowly faded and Mr. Hudson placed his wand back into his duty old robe before nodding.

"He is indeed fine," He confirmed before meeting Eileen's eye. "Have…have you thought of naming him yet,"

Eileen frowned, it had accrued to her early on in her pregnancy that she would have to name the infant that lay within her, placing an identity to the baby that had caused so much strife for her was not something that came easy. In her head she ran through several names, Robert would have been a good name and perfect means in honoring the old wizard that stood with her, but she was hesitant.

"I…don't know," She answered and Mr. Hudson responded with a half-smile.

"If I could make a suggestion," He said softly. "I think the boy deserves a name that compliments his status, he is a Prince regardless of what your father or other pureblood state and should be given a strong name to match it."

Eileen nodded peering down once again at the infant, their black eyes meeting and her heart jumping in her chest. This child would not live the life she had, he would not be accepted by the family that had loved her at one point and he would be shunned for simply being born out of wedlock, but those were all barriers he would face later, right now he was a nameless infant who knew nothing of his blood and status.

"S…Severus was the name of my grandfather, he was kind to me no matter what I did." Eileen began, her eyes not leaving the infant. "I had always planned to one day honor his memory,"

"Severus would be a fine name, dear." Mr. Hudson replied, a smile upon his lips and a twinkle in his eyes, he slowly turned and began to waddle back out, choosing to give the mother some time alone with her son. But as he reached the door he turned slightly and muttered. "Severus Prince, the prince of Knockturn ally. It has a fine ring to it,"


	2. Chapter 2- The first steps

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11 years later-

"Come now Severus," Eileen called out as she made her way off the bus and onto the busy London streets, behind her was he son. A tall boy, he wore oversized clothes, grew his hair out long and messy, and a pair of black orbs were accompanied with a long hooked nose. He dragged his old trunk into the sea of people heading towards King's Cross station. The duo had commuted for an hour, with the current time being ten-thirty, Eileen noted that they had to be at the station by eleven. But why on Merlin's name did it feel like all of London was out today?

Eileen pushed passed a collective of tourists as she led her son down towards the designated platform, behind her Severus' eyes darted around in interest. Severus had dreamed of this moment since as far back as he could remember, he felt more excitement for Hogwarts that most kids did for Christmas, Halloween and all other holidays combined. But the excitement didn't seem to top it as he slowly followed mother through the crowd, for him it was a chance, a chance to finally develop his magical knowledge, become someone he had always thought he could and show his skill in potions. In Severus' eyes potions were his way out of Knockturn ally, if he were able to develop skill then maybe he could enroll in one of the high-end potion academies that ran overseas, or maybe be part of the ministry 's taskforce for potion development.

The fact that his mother had taken over the potion shop after Mr. Hudson's retirement aided the young wizard, it gave him a place to develop skills and became more savory pastime than the petty theft that Severus was known for. Severus slithered through the crowd with eagerness and his mother slowly trudged ahead of him. Finally, he had reached it, platform nine and three-quarters stood right in front of him and Severus stared in wonder.

"Enough gawking," Eileen said sternly as she knelt down to meet her son. "Listen to me Severus, I can't stay to see you off. But I want you to know that I'm proud of you and that I expect you to give your work everything" Eileen pulled in her son for a tight hug before realizing him and placing out her hand.

Severus gave a lopsided sided smile as he placed his hand deep into his pockets before pulling out an old brown leather wallet and handing it over to his mother. "I swear, I found it," He muttered as his mother took the wallet and frowned.

"Stay out of trouble," Eileen muttered as she rose. Severus gave his mother a final smile before trudging towards the platform nine pillars, each step causing Severus to speed up before finally phasing through the pillar and stepping foot upon the platform beyond. A mesmerizing sight beheld the boy as he stepped onto the platform, his dark eyes were greeted by the sight of a red steam engine that blew out clouds of smoke, along with the red engine there was a sea of witches and wizards, children, and parents.

All bidding each other goodbye, but as Severus gathered himself and pulled his trunk he noticed a small girl standing not too far from him. Her hair was red and was pulled back into a ponytail, her face was filled with freckles and her eyes were a bright shade a green. She was alone, Severus realizing that she was probably a muggle-born girl and wondered if she would be alright. He shook his head, it was not his problem Severus thought before boarding the train.

Within the train a thin corridor was lined with compartments, taking a few minutes to compose himself, Severus moved down the compartments before finding an empty one near the rear of the train. Severus placed his trunk within the storage compartment above before taking a seat beside the window. Severus lay in wait as the final students waved their parents goodbye, he decided to take out a small potions book that he had nabbed from his mother and used it as a means to pass the time. But his reading was disturbed when the compartment door was slid open. Standing at the threshold was that red-haired girl that Severus had spotted upon the platform, her lips formed an uneasy smile filled with unease.

"Hey…" She began.

"Hey," Severus answered, his brow lifted at the girl.

"Is anyone sitting there?" She asked as she pointed to the seat facing Severus and the boy shrugged in response before muttering that she could sit there if she wished. The girl thanked him before placing her own trunk away and sitting. An awkward silence settled between the two and while Severus occupied himself with his mother's book while the red-haired girl fidgeted within her seat. Several minutes passed and the layer of awkwardness thickened, it was almost maddening and Severus finally attempted to end it.

"You got a name Red?" Severus asked from behind his book. He noticed the girl shift in her seat, whether it was caused by the surprise of his voice or the manner of his question, Severus was not sure.

"Lily," The girl said. "Lily Evans."

"Pretty bland," Severus muttered causing a confused looked to appear on the girl's face.

"What's bland?"

Severus shut his book. "Your name," He answered, his eyes fixated on the girl's face. He sized her up, something taught to him by old Jenkins during his time on the streets. The girl kept her confused look but her brows furrowed.

"Yeah?" She hissed. "Well…I bet it's better than your name."

Severus smiled. "Maybe it is," He retorted as he reopened his book, though his eyes stayed fixated on the girls face a little longer. He enjoyed the mix of confusion and annoyance upon the girl's face, she had obviously expected him to retort or be offended when in truth Severus didn't really care. He had long come to disregard his name, a name that held so much to his mother, but one that held so few by her son.

"What's your name?" The girl named Lily finally said. "Elvendork?"

"I like that," Severus said chuckling.

But the conversation was cut short as the doors of the compartment slid open to reveal two boys. The first was a thin boy with glasses and odd hair, beside his was a curly-haired boy in black. The boy with the glasses was the first to speak.

"Hey, is it ok if we join you," A boy with glasses asked as he and another boy joined the compartment. The entrance of the duo caused Severus to lose track of what he was going to say, he quickly composed himself before turning back to the potion book in his lap. "I'm James by the way, James Potter," The boy glasses said. "He's Sirius, Black"

"Lily Evans," The redhead answered before quickly turning to Severus. Something told the young wizard that this girl was still too eager to know his name. He smiled at her before turning to the boys.

"Severus Prince," He muttered from behind his book, the answer had caused the boy named Sirius to frown.

"Are you part of the House of Prince?" Sirius asked in a sour tone.

"Something like that," Severus answered, his attention staying upon the pages of the book. The two boys had settled themselves and Severus head the faint sounds of a wrapper as one of the boys pulled out a bag of every flavour beans, he proceeded to offer everyone a bean. Severus turned down the offer.

So, which houses do you think you'll be in?" James asked as he shoved some sweets into his mouth. "I hope I get put into Gryffindor, just like my dad. The house of the brave"

Lily smiled at this before shrugging. "I'm not so sure, I'll be happy in whatever house really." Severus doubted that from there short time together he envisioned her as a either a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

"Slytherin," Severus said from behind his book.

"Slytherin?" James said in disgust. "Who would want to be in that house? If I was placed there, I would leave,"

It was at that moment that Sirius decided to speak. "My whole family was in Slytherin," He said in a tone that was dead and the boy with glasses brows rose in shock.

"Shame, I thought you were alright," The boy with the glasses muttered and Severus watched as the other boy shrugged his shoulders and muttered something about breaking tradition. An hour seemed to pass a lot quicker with the addition of the two boys as Severus listened to their stories, he shared no insight into his own life, instead choosing to listen to Sirius vent his frustration with his family or James discussing quidditch, or Lily asking questions.

As time passed, Severus found himself staring out into the darkness as the train grew ever closer to Hogwarts. And after what felt like forever the train had finally come to a halt, the children were instructed by older students, that wore a "P" badge, to leave their trunks within the train and ensure that they were wearing their uniforms before stepping out onto the platform. The boys decided to change in a different compartment and soon came across one that held a thin sandy-haired boy named Remus and his friend Peter.

Severus found himself enjoying the company of Remus, as he did not say as much as the other boys. Peter seemed to latch onto James and Sirius at an alarming speed, laughing at their terrible jokes and agreeing with them on everything. A few minutes later, Severus was walked out of the compartment with his normal clothes folded in his arms. Being in the uniform meant that he had finally made it, he was no longer simply Severus of Knockturn ally, but Severus the boy with a brighter future.

The fresh air was a blessing after being on the train for so long, Severus hopped off the train and onto the platform before taking in the sight around. A horde of first years had been formed at one side of the station, in the middle stood a giant of a man with a lamp. The man was wearing a long brown coat, his face held a large beard and a pleasant smile. He cried out for first years to follow and Severus slowly found himself walking towards the direction of the giant, several minutes of walking resulted in the first years coming across a large lack with a cluster of boats docked on the edge.

Severus found himself being shuffled into one of these many boats with two other boys, one was a dark-haired boy with grey eyes while his friend was a brown-haired boy with hazel eyes. They introduced themselves Richard Mulciber and Bailey Rosier, and Severus introduced himself as only Severus. Choosing to keep his affiliation with the princes to a minimum and not draw attention to his status. The boats made their way across the dark lake on their own and once on the other side, the students were shuffled onto a pathway that led to a gate. Passing through the large gate, they went on foot into a large hallway, where they waited to enter the great hall. The sounds of students could be heard from the other side.

They were met with a tall witch wearing a dark dress with what seemed to be the Gryffindor crest sewed onto it, atop her head sat a large hat. "Welcome first years," The witch began. "I am Professor McGonagall and soon I will be leading you to the castle where you will be entering the great hall for your sorting. So, if you all get into a neat line, then I shall lead you."

A small moment of commotion passed as the children shuffled themselves into a line, Severus found himself shoved between a short blond-haired girl and Mulciber. Professor McGonagall quickly scanned the students before ordering them to follower her into the hall. Everyone did as they were told and filled into the large hall that held four long tables filled with students. The ceiling was decorated to look like the night sky and candles were charmed to float among the tables.

The students made a stop at the table filled with Professors, in the middle sat a stool with an old patched hat. Severus watched out of curiosity as the Professor made her way towards the hat before calling out to the first years.

"I shall call your names out, once called you will come and sit on the stool where you will be sorted," McGonagall explained before pulling out a long piece of parchment, her sharp eyes drifted down the parchment before calling out the first name. "Abbott Anthony!"

A boy with black hair walked up and took a seat on the stool, the hat being placed upon him soon after. Severus watched in surprise as the hat came to live and yelled.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A table to the far right gave a loud cheer and the boy made his way over as the next few names were called. As Severus watched more students were sorted, taking their seats in their designated house soon after.

"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall called out and Severus watched as Sirius Black made his way up to the stool. The hat was soon placed upon his head and the sense of tension grew, Severus had already figured out that the boy would not go to Slytherin but it was satisfying to be proven right anyway as he watched the hat yell.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy grinned and Severus took note of how the Slytherin table deflated at the announcement, it seemed that they had expected the boy to join, even leaving a space next to a blond hair girl. This amused Severus a little.

Time passed and Severus watched as Lily was placed into Gryffindor along with the rest of the boys he had met on the train, finally after several minutes, the inevitable happened.

"Prince, Severus,"

A loud whispering was heard among the houses as Severus made his way up, he has no doubt that the students of pureblood status were telling those around them of the boy, of the bastard child of the noble and ancient house of Prince. Sitting on the stool, he eyed the tables but stopped at Slytherin, most of the table was split into sections. Those closes to the professors were those of the pureblood families, those with lower status sat in the middle of the table, and those that were outcasted sat at the far end.

The hat on Severus seemed to be talking, but he ignored it until it finally yelled out. "SLYTHERIN!" Severus let out a sigh before hurrying towards the table where he took a seat at the far end of the table, placing himself with a few first years that greeted him with a small smile.

"Hey," A small boy to Severus' right muttered. "I'm Marcus Adams,"

"Severus,"

"It's good to meet you," Marcus replied, producing an awkward smile. The boy next to Marcus was sitting silently, eagerly looking at all of them. He was tall and thin, with little dark eyes and jet-black hair. At first glance, Severus did not think much of him, but Marcus noticed him staring and decided to introduce the other boy.

"This is Thomas Reed," Marcus introduced. "We met at the station, pretty solid guy."

Thomas responded to the introduction by giving a small nod. "Hey," He said before turning away, the last few names on the list were called up to be sorted. Before the students settled, Severus caught the eye of a large boy further down the table, the older boy sneered at him, no doubt knowing who Severus was. Looking away, Severus frowned. It was going to be a tough first year.


	3. Chapter 3- Midnight scuffles

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"God, does he ever shut it?" Marcus grunted as he leaned back on his chair. Severus watched him closely, debating whether the boy would lose his balance and fall. He unfortunately never did and Severus lost interest.

"Do you?" Thomas chipped in, his eyes fixed upon the History of Magic text beside him as Professor Binns floated by the group of boys. It had been a week since the sorting and the boys still had difficulties adjusting to Hogwarts, and more importantly Slytherin. The addition of Severus to the house had caused a ruckus among the pit of snakes, it was one thing to have mudbloods like Marcus and filthy half-bloods like Thomas, but the addition of a filthy half-blood born out of wedlock seemed to throw the house off.

"But it's not my fault, i just expected more," Marcus argued, pale eyes narrowing at the boy sitting to his left before looking to his right to face Severus. "Back me up here Sev,"

Severus frowned at the boy beside him, he had hated that stupid nickname and attempted to correct Marcus every time he used it, not that the boy listened to Severus. While the class had been instructed to take notes off the blackboard, Severus could not deny that Professor Binn's could make an interesting subject sound boring. Professor Binn's lessons were not helped by the fact that he often spun into odd tangents, that sometimes did not relate to the topic of the goblin wars.

"Keep me out of your arguments Adams," Severus muttered. Marcus's face fell at Severus's words.

"How did I end up with you two?" Marcus muttered to himself before turning back to the front of the class, where the Professor seemed to float in circles. The fact that Severus had found himself two companions had been something he questioned, he was far from approachable and had neither mannerism or attitude of someone friendly. But it seemed that Adams and Reed had glued themselves to him, despite how much Severus disliked it. Though the fact the trio was formed out of need rather than want was evident to Severus, in their first night in the castle Severus had been hassled by Mulciber and his group, which lead to a small scuffle and round of house point reduction. But Severus was sure that had that fight not accrued then Adams and Reed would not be willing to side with him.

"You lads looking forward to the Quidditch trials?" Marcus asked as he doodled on his parchment.

"First years can't get into trials," Thomas replied as his eyes rolled. "How many times have we discussed this?"

" If we made a good show we'll make it," Marcus argued. "We can be the first of our kind,"

"An optimistic Slytherin," Severus smirked. "Are you sure you're not some secret Hufflepuff Adams?

"I wouldn't doubt it," Thomas added without looking up from his textbook.

"Sod off," Marcus said as he frowned.

Severus gave another snicker before taking his quill and copying the words written on the blackboard. Severus was sure he did not need any of these notes, he had flown by all his classes with ease due to his intelligence. Though taking notes often aided in the event of forgetting, or if Marcus required extra assistance in assignments or essays. Professor Binns finished his lecture and finally allowed the tortured first years to leave, but not without a new assignment that caused the majority of the class to let out a collective groan. Gathering his belongings, Severus made his way to join Marcus and Thomas in the hallway, the trio making their way to their next class.

Potions had been Severus specialty since the age of four, his earliest memory had been Mr. Hudson gifting a mini potion master kit for his birthday. Severus's skills in the art of potions were further developed through the exposure of running apothecary, something that Severus hoped to open later in his life. Potions within Hogwarts, however, were different, Severus had already mastered everything up to the sixth year, not that he told anyone. Entering the potion classroom the boys found it filled with a mix of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Ah, gentlemen," Professor Slughorn bellowed. "Do join the rest of us,"

"Great, Gryffindorks," Marcus muttered as the trio wondered to the collective students that stood at the front of the class. It seemed that Slughorn had compiled the students at the front in order to dictate seating arrangement, something that caused dread skittish at the idea of being placed with someone. Slughorn explained the reasoning behind the set seating, before beginning the calling of student names to form partners.

Severus allowed his eyes to drift around him, he was not impressed by those that surrounded him, but soon dark eyes met green. Severus peered at the small red-haired Gryffindor girl and she peered back, several seconds of awkward staring ended when Severus broke when Severus whipped his head back towards Slughorn and the parring.

"Adams and MacDonald," Slughorn called out.

Marcus let out a groan beside Severus before dragging himself to the desk where a short blond Gryffindor girl waited for him. Severus found some amusement in Marcus's frustration as it meant that he could not rely on either of his two companions to do his work, a real predicament for the boy.

"Black and Blackwood,"

Severus watched as a Gryffindor boy swaggered to his seat beside a small Slytherin girl, the girl seemed to have the sourest face and chose to stay as far as possible. Severus' eyes scanned the sea of the students, he was sure he would end up with one of the Gryffindor students, an idea that unnerved the young Slytherin. The rivalry between both houses had often been bad, to the point where it became a key aspect of Hogwarts. If you were a Slytherin, you didn't like a Gryffindor. Simple fact.

"Reed and McKinnon"

The numbers were dwindling quickly, more students made their way to the workstations, some happier with their partners than others but soon only a handful of students were left. Severus took one last scan the group of students before turning back to Slughorn.

"Cartwright and Evans,"

Severus watched the short redhead make her way to the workstation with a larger Slytherin boy. Turning back, Severus noticed the sudden lack of students left. Only four left.

"Lupin and Pettigrew," Slughorn called out. "And Potter, please join Mr. Prince.

The color drained from the other boys face as he looked at the professor before slowly shuffling towards the last of the workstation. Severus had not left too happy at the thought of working with the likes of Potter, a part of him was expecting to be placed with the redhead, but it seemed fate took delight in Severus Pince's misery. Taking his seat beside the boy, Severus focused on Professor Slughorn and his explanation of potions, he would much rather listen to something not interesting than engaging the boy besides. Finally declaring the task for the day, Professor Slughorn took his seat at the front desk and stating that they would be graded upon the quality of their potions.

The task was simple, something Severus could do within his sleep. Unfortunately, that was a smaller handicap compared to the one that sat beside him, Potter had opted to collect the equipment while Severus took the moment to cut the herbs into pieces. By the time Potter had returned Severus had prepared the key aspects of the potions in order of importance.

"What are you doing?" Potter asked as he watched Severus place in the herbs.

"Listen, Potter, I don't care for you," Severus hissed. "But you best not ruin the potion"

"Says a Slytherin," Potter barked back and Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Just follow my lead,"

Severus ignored him for the rest of the process and continued to work on the potion. It went on like this for several minutes and Severus almost found himself enjoying himself, almost. As Severus set down one of the equipment he felt a hard nudge upon his right shoulder, turning he was not surprised Mulciber. The large boy had taken pushing Severus around as a sport, not that anyone tried to stop him.

"Watch it bastard," The larger boy grunted before walking back to his station.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy before peering back at Potter, the other boy had been staring off into space when Severus snapped him back to reality. Severus told him to keep an eye on their potion before pulling out his wand, focusing on Mulciber and Avery before shooting a small spell that tossed some of the herbs into the cauldron. The explosion caused by the excess ingredients was amusing, it covered the two boys in the potions they had been brewing, causing most of the class to laugh at them.

"Nice," Potter muttered as he smirked.

"Shut up Potter,"

* * *

The incident within the potion class had spread around the school quickly and while Severus had got away with it, he doubted that it would last. He was after all suspect number one in all Slytherin incidents, the common tactic of placing blame upon those lower than yourself and within the Slytherin hierarchy, he was defiantly at the bottom. Thus when lunch rolled around Severus decided to be in the open, avoiding any potential attacks by being somewhere open and having his companions with him. As they made their way through the grounds of Hogwarts, Marcus took the moment to complain about Mary MacDonald. He complained that she was bossy, with an annoying voice and sour temper.

"At least she kept you in line," Thomas said smiling. He had a mild experience with his partner, describing Mckinnon as competent and an asset that Gryffindor do not appreciate.

"Potter's a twat," Severus muttered. "To be fair all Purebloods are twats,"

"Broad statement there mate," Marcus replied as the trio made their way down towards the great lake. The lake was calm and the talk about a monster living within it almost seemed stupid now. Severus picked up a small white pebble that lay at his feet before tossing it at the lake, the pebble skipped across the surface of the lake before sinking into the darkness below.

"Trust me, I've been around many where I'm from," Severus muttered. "I've seen the greed in their eyes, all of them have it. As if everything is owed to them,"

"And that's why you don't like Potter?" Thomas questioned as he tossed a pebble of his own at the lake.

"I don't like him cause he's a prick," Severus replied. "But he too shows that same look, no matter how much he acts better,"

"He's not worse than Mulciber," Marcus argued. "I would pay good money to be locked in a room with him for five minutes, no wands,"

"Big words Mudblood," A voice called out.

Spinning around the trio were met with Mulciber, Avery, and Rosier. All three boys making their ways towards the trio, sour-faced and wands on display. Tension rose and the trio pulled out their own wands in response.

"If it isn't the half-blood, the mudblood and the bastard," Rosier called out as the boys came to a halt. Rosier was just as large as Mulciber, but unlike the other boy, he had a quick mind that assisted his imposing figure. Severus had noticed that Rosier always seemed to lead the group of pure-blooded Slytherin boys, he displayed everything perfect about blood purity and had many aspects that his thug friends lacked.

"Get lost Rosier, you big cunt," Marcus bit back.

"Or what mudblood?" Avery grunted.

Severus frowned, while he did not want to admit it they could not take this fight.

"I challenge you," Severus declared, causing all eyes to fall upon him. "Rosier, I challenge you to a duel,"

There were several minutes of pure silence as the boys processed what had been said, Severus knew that appealing to Rosier's pride would be the best way to leave the situation unharmed. Slytherin Pride was both an asset and a huge flaw, no Slytherin would pass up the opportunity to defeat and humiliate an enemy. Finally, when the situation seemed to sink in, Rosier let out a howl of laughter and was soon joined by Mulciber and Avery.

"You?" Rosier chuckled, as he pointed at Severus. "Against me?"

"What's wrong?" Marcus added. "Scared?"

That seemed to stop Rosier's amusement of the situation as the large boy glared at Marcus before turning back to Severus, he swiftly closed the gap between the two of them and peered down at the thinner boy. The looming presence of Rosier would have made any other first-year piss themselves, but Severus had been in his fair share of fights growing up. He would bet that Rosier had never really been in a fight in his life, rather using his size to defeat his enemy.

"When and where?"

"Midnight, the seventh floor," Severus said. "We'll walk up there together if you're scared,"

Rosier didn't take kindly to the mocking of his bravery as he grabbed Severus by the collar, causing the white shirt to rip slightly due to the sudden force by the bigger boy. Rosier held Severus close, his hot breath rushing over Severus's face as his blue eyes peered down. Finally, after several seconds of intimation, Rosier pushed Severus and grunted.

"I'll enjoy breaking you,"

Rosier didn't wait for a reply as he swiveled on his heels and swiftly made his way back towards the castle. Severus watched as the boys left, his mind reeling with the plan that was coming together, he peered over at his companions. Thomas gave a concerned look, while Marcus seemed all too willing to take part in whatever would accrue.

"You sure about this?" Thomas finally asked and Severus gave him a small smile.

"If everything works out, then this could very beneficial for the three of us," Severus replied before picking up a pebble and tossing it towards the lake.

* * *

Flying classes was not something Severus looked for. He was as skilled on a broom as a Hippogriff, while he struggled it seemed that Marcus too flying as easy as walking and Thomas was not far behind him. Severus attempted to listen to the professor but each attempt provided nothing but failure, while most of the class had experienced moderate success. This is what irritated Severus most, he hated the idea of being left behind by those he could easily surpass, if only he had some more practice and time.

"Maybe there something holding you back," Marcus muttered as he floated beside Severus.

"Like what?"

"You might be afraid," Marcus stated and Severus glared in response.

"I am not," Severus retorted, though this was not helped by the fact he was grasping his broom way too tight, as well as stood uneasily upon it. Marcus seemed to notice these and smiled, it was a partly smug, partly playful. Severus went back to focusing, he was sure that he simply put enough time into concentrating he could at the very least float. But alas the class went on and soon came to an end, all without Severus lifting off the ground, though he planned to give it a try when he could. The lack of a broom would not stop him.

* * *

Darkness had surrounded him that night, the light noises of his room-mates had kept Severus awake. After five minutes of listening, he felt comfortable in assuming that he was safe to leave. He was excited and on edge about what he was about to do, if he was caught he would be in serious trouble but more importantly, Rosier would win. During dinner, Severus had told Marcus and Thomas that they should leave the common room at different times, but meet up on the second floor before making their way up to the seventh. He planned on leading but Thomas stated it would be better for either him or Marcus to go first, as that would ensure the area is clear for him.

Leaving the dorms and sneaking through the common room was the fairly easy part of the mission, but once Severus entered the hallway tension grew. Severus shuffled his way through the floors before hitting the second floor where he was met with Marcus and Thomas beside a suit of armor.

"You ready?" Marcus whispered.

"As ever," Severus replied and the trio made their way up the floors.

The seventh floor had been the perfect stage, it was most isolated and would allow the boys the advantage of Filtch being unable to run upstairs as fast as them. Severus and the crew sneaked around the corner of one of the corridors of the seventh floor when they heard the muttered whispers of familiar voices. Turning the corner slowly they noticed Rosier and his gang. Severus was slightly surprised that they turned up and took the minute to eavesdrop.

"He's five minutes late," Rosier muttered.

"Maybe he backed out like the coward he is," Avery added but Rosier responded with an annoyed grunt.

"The bastard will get what's coming to him," Mulciber said. "His kind are no better than Mudbloods, even if he had the Prince name,"

"Prince by name, dirt by blood," Avery snickered and Mulciber chuckled.

Severus took this moment to run through the plan in his head before taking a step out. Rosier was first to notice him and his group, he smirked as they moved closer and whipped his wand out when they were close enough. There was no word, no taunts, no insults. Simply a moment of silence before both wands flew up and jets of light shot out, Rosier's missing Severus, while Severus's spell hit his target and cause him to fly through the air before being slammed into the ground. The shock caused Mulciber and Avery to freeze, allowing two more spells to be shot, each hitting their target. Severus knew he had limited time.

"Now," Severus said and the trio shot to stick. Rosier and his gang were pinned and out with leaving a scratch on Severus.

Severus made his way over towards the group and knelt down to face Rosier, a small smile upon his lips as he pointed his wand at the other boy.

"Not so high and mighty now oh pure-blooded one?" Severus mocked. "Have a nice night here Rosier, I'll see you in the morning when that spell wears off, though it'll take longer for your pride to recover,"

Everything had gone as planned, the match was quick and easy. Severus had almost expected the breaking of Rosier's pride to be harder, but it seemed the boy thought too highly of himself and was not prepared. Severus took the moment to enjoy the victory, a small but well-deserved victory. Though this did not last as it seemed Severus underestimated Filtch's abilities, the old man had spotted them on their dash back towards the dungeons, to shake him off they ran in separated directions.

The second mistake, Severus didn't get far till he outran Filtch. A sense of relaxation washed over him before he noticed the faint noise of footsteps in front of him, acting quick Severus rushed into a classroom. Several minutes of waiting felt like hours, Severus felt his heartbeat in his ears and finally the footsteps stopped and soon came a calm but all too familiar voice.

"You may as well come out," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said in a stern voice.


	4. Chapter 4- For the greater good

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

"May I leave now sir?"

Albus watched the boy, his eyes attempted to read whatever emotion lay on the surface. But none were displayed, he was stoned face and stiff. His eyes never left the headmaster and Albus felt a slight unease. Mr. Prince had been caught hiding within a classroom after curfew, Albus had taken him to his office, where he expected to gain the truth. But unlike most first years, Mr. Prince kept himself composed and refused to reveal anything, even at the cost of 50 house points and a month worth of detention.

Albus knew of Mr. Pince's background, he remembered the outrage at the boy's mother and the tabloid that soon followed. Albus suspected that living in the narrow streets of Knockturn ally had made the boy tuff, he acted more like the composed than many criminals. But that was not what unnerved Albus.

"You may Mr. Prince" Albus finally answered.

Albus watched the boy rise and walk out of the room. Once Mr. Prince had left Albus was able to relax and allow his thoughts to gather. The dull tone of Mr. Prince's voice rang in his ears, the calm composure of how he acted also flashed through the headmaster's mind. It brought Albus back to years long ago.

Tom Riddle had shared the same mannerisms and while Albus was hard pressed to believe that Mr. Prince would become like Tom, the thoughts still left him uneasy. had shared some mannerisms with Tom, but the overall picture was different. had no power to his name, he had no following and Albus was sure that many in Slytherin considered him as nothing. But that did not stop the small piece of unease to wallow in Albus's mind.

Rising from his chair the headmaster made his way over to the cabinet filled with small vials, memories collected. Each memory had a detailed piece of information, key moments that Albus wished to store away for later use. Albus opened the cabinet and quickly plucked out the vial that was holding the memory of Tom, his pale eyes examining it before placing it back.

shared similar traits in character and even background as Tom, while this unnerved the headmaster, it also interested him. For years Albus had attempted to reach out to Slytherin house, hoping to sway them onto his cause, so when the time came he would more solider on the ground than Tom. But try as he might, the headmaster could not appeal to the house of snakes.

"But if I had someone as charismatic as Tom," Albus muttered.

He knew the dangers, if he does not play this right he will only end up creating another Voldemort. But the war that sat in the horizon edged closer, soon the fighting would begin. Albus slowly made his way back to his seat, he affirmed that he would keep an eye on in hopes of swaying him, but if he fails then he would no doubt create something far worse.

"For the greater good" Albus muttered.

* * *

"There's no way the headmaster caught you," Marcus said as the boys made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. The events of the night before had been a big talking point among the house of snakes, the prefect had spoken to Rosier's gang in an attempt to get a better idea of what happened. The boys had kept their mouths shut, but the blame still fell upon Severus. The loss of fifty house point painted a clear target on his back.

"He was there," Severus reaffirmed as The trio walked into the hall and towards their house table. Severus took a seat on the far end, away from most of the other Slytherin. Thomas sat to his right while Marcus was on the left, the latter had already begun to fill up his plate with everything in sight.

"But what was the headmaster doing out of his office?" Thomas questioned as he slowly filled up his plate and began to eat.

"Night walk?" Marcus said between bites and Severus rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that the headmaster was having a night walk," Severus argued as he slowly munched on a piece of toast. Thoughts on why the headmaster was walking through the corridors had occurred in his mind. It could have been pure coincidence, but the manner of the occurrence suggested otherwise.

"You never know," Thomas said. "Maybe he has a track on us,"

"But he only caught me," Severus pointed out.

"You were simply the nearest to him at the time," Thomas suggested with a shrug.

Severus considered Thomas's point to be logical, if the headmaster had placed a track on all students then he would be able to locate Severus easily but be unable to appear in two places at once. Whatever the matter, Severus was sure he got off lightly. His eyes fell on the rest of Slytherin house, their glares had made Severus second guess his thoughts for a split second, but he simply pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

"What lesson do we have first?" Severus asked as he turned back to the other boys.

"Charms" Thomas answered.

"Sounds lame," Marcus added as he finished his food.

Severus shrugged as he finished the last of his breakfast quickly and joined his friends in their walk out. Severus's eyes glided through the hall as they walked before coming to a stop at emerald eyes. Among the cluster of Gryffindors sat the odd red-haired girl, she was surrounded by other girls, all talking about something that didn't interest her. Instead, her attention was on Severus and for a second he swore that she gave him a shy smile, but he pushed away from the thought as he turned away and followed his friends out.

Charms had been a dull lesson for the Slytherin trio. They had sat far from the rest of their house in order to avoid any confrontations, though that did not stop the hisses of insults and death glares. Once the lesson was finished the boys darted out of the class, the next lesson flew by as fast as the first and the trio soon found themselves within the library, regardless of Marcus's complaints. Severus pulled out his small notebook that his mother passed down, he was busy flipping through pages of potion modifications and spell ideas when he noticed a small cluster of Gryffindors. Severus noted Sirius Black and James Potter, his dark eyes watching the two boys as they lead two other boys through the rows. Severus took the moment to assess the boys before slowly rising from his seat and marching over towards the group, leaving a confused Thomas and Marcus behind.

"Enjoying Gryffindor Black," Severus snapped as he approached. The tone of Severus's voice had caused the two boys to react with hostility, wands were soon whipped out and eyes narrowed.

"What do you want snake?" Black barked back and Severus smiled.

"Just wanted to know what you thought is going to happen?" Severus retorted as he pointed his own wand at the shelf behind the boys and muttered "Wingardrium Leviosa"

A large book shuffled itself out of the shelf and slowly began to rise through the air before stopping above the heads of Black and Potter, Severus flicked his wrist and allowed the wonders of gravity to do the rest. The thud, as well as the cries of pain, had caused attention, Severus didn't wait around to taunt the boys anymore and quickly made his way back to his desk. Sitting down he was congratulated by Marcus on the display and Thomas added that it was a great demonstration of charms, but the best was saved for when Madam Pince caught the group of Gryffindors. The was something warming about seeing pure-bloods, the highest folk of wizarding society, be brought down a peg or two.

"You planning on being on the bad side with everyone?" Marcus asked with a chuckle.

"I did make a promise to my mother to stay out of trouble, but then again I was crossing my fingers," Severus answered with a grin.

"You should be more careful, too many people will be after you at this rate," Thomas scolded, though the smile on his face had obviously displayed his enjoyment.

"I'm the black sheep regardless of any other factors," Severus said shrugging. "I don't really want to be Mr. popular"

Severus was content with what he had, Thomas and Marcus had been the first friends he had made his age. His childhood had felt lonely, living with shady individuals had also caused him to develop issues with those around him. But since he had arrived at Hogwarts he began to feel more like a child, he was allowed to interact with others outside of business, and a part of Severus was happy with that.

"Hey let's head out," Marcus said as he slammed the textbook he had shut. "This stuff is giving me a headache,"

"Yeah," Severus said stuffing his book back into his bag.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was not pleased, he was as far from pleased as one could get at this point. Not only had fifty points been taken from his house but he had been reprimanded by Slughorn over the act of filthy first years, the fat slob had the nerve to declare that Lucius was careless and giving Slytherin a bad face as much as the first years. The ffifth-yearpeered at the crackling fire within the Slytherin common room, his eyes watching the flames dance as his brow furrowed at the thoughts bouncing within his head. Lucius had attempted to speak to Rosier, but the foolish boy allowed his pride to get in the way and would not name those responsible. Not that Lucius didn't already put two and two together like many others in Slytherin.

Lucius could slightly remember when he first saw Severus Prince. His father had taken him shopping for supplies and had chosen to go to Knocktunr ally to gather some key ingredients for his potion collection. The shop that the filthy half-blood bastard owned was tiny, the display within the shop was even worse. Nothing within the shop indicated that it was holding one of the noble Italian pure-blood families, a family that had resided within Britain since the time of Caesar but one that held onto their Italian and pure-blood heritage. A family destroyed when filth had been born.

Lucius had saw the filthy little boy sitting behind the counter, the boy was scruffy with horrid hair and over sized clothes. Nothing had changed over the years, Lucius sneered before rising from his seat. Prefects were expected to patrol the corridors and a quick check on the time indicated that curfew was only in a few minutes, but as Lucius left the common room he was met with the scruffy hair of the boy he hated along with his companions. It seemed that filth had a tendency to stick together.

"Prince, I hope you are planning on going to your detentions this weekend," Lucius sneered. The only enjoyment left was the fact that Prince had been given detentions for the term and would be unable to cause any more trouble till after the Christmas holidays.

"Sod off Malfoy," The boy grunted as he pushed passed Lucius, his companions snickering behind him.

"I will not have you stain the great image of Slytherin with your attitude," Lucius snapped as his long arms caught the boy and tossed him to the ground. Heads turned and soon a small crowd formed.

"The image of Slytherin?" Severus muttered as he got back onto his feet. "The image of a long dead man who's words you cling onto cause you have no personality,"

"Watch your tongue Prince or"

"Or what?" Severus cut in with a smirk. "You'll take house points?"

Lucius could not take it, how dare this piece of filth speak to him like this and how dare he think he could get away with it. The first spell launched the boy into the air before tossing him down, the second pinned him to the ground and allowed Lucius to get close without being attacked. Lucius felt the anger within come forth as he landed a punch into the face of the boy, it felt wonderful and Lucius let out a little chuckle.

"Any wise words Mr. Prince?" Lucius mocked.

To Lucius's horror, the boy gave a small smile before launching at spit into Lucius's face, the shock had caused the older boy to scramble back. Lucius wiped his face and heard chuckles from behind him, this was not going as originally planned, Lucius was supposed to take the runt down a peg but instead, he had given him an audience.

"You hit like a girl," Severus muttered as he rose, the spell finally coming undone. "But then again I didn't expect anything from you Malfoy,"

Lucius glared at the boy before dashing out of the common room, he had never been enraged by a single person as much as he had now. Prince had the nerve to act as if he was better than others as if he was beyond Lucius's grasp, but in reality, the boy was filth. But something deep within Lucius shifted, a sense of dread for the future of Slytherin house. Lucius will not be here for long and if Prince was allowed to run wild then it would spell disaster for his beloved house, he could not have that. Lucius reminded himself to speak with third-year John Wilkes, he had to ensure those good pureblood lads were in power, Rosier would also be a good individual to speak to.

"For Slytherin," Lucius said as paced down the dark corridor. "For the greater good,"


	5. Chapter 5- The banner and map

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5.

"Can't wait for Quidditch this year," Marcus said as he took his seat beside the wind within the compartment. Outside the windows, the boys were greeted with flashes of the English countryside.

"Gryffindor lost Longbottom last year, we should have a better chance this year,"

Severus smiled at his friends, both had been discussing their tactics throughout summer and after the events of the fifth year, he could not blame them. Slytherin had lost to Ravenclaw last minute, the Quidditch cup slipping through the grasp of the house and the denial of their fourth year of winning had caused outrage among Slytherins. Severus's eyes drifted through the compartment, nothing about the trains had changed but the same could not be said about those within the compartment. Severus had noticed the stark differences within himself and his friends. Every year he had shot up in height, he was soon one of the tallest among his year and looked more like a seventh year than a sixth-year student. His body had become more sculpted, lights scars running up his forehand from potions and spell crafting and stubble began to decorate his face.

"Tad shame really, they stand no chance now," Thomas added as he stretched out his long legs onto the other seat, his own height reviling Severus. His dark hair was pulled back compared to Severus, who liked his hairy falling messily across his face. Then again Thomas was conventionally handsome compared to Severus.

"Aye, Gryffindork are defiantly going to be at the bottom of the table,"

"I have no doubt, especially since I'm sure I'll be captain soon, " Marcus said nodding.

"Doubt that, but don't let my scepticism stop you," Severus muttered as he pulled out his potion book. He flipped through the pages as he heard Marcus protest how he would be the best captain and how Nott was taking Slytherin down the wrong path.

Severus had missed spending time within the walls of Hogwarts and with his friends. He had not seen them throughout the holidays due to the busy time working. Severus enjoyed making money and he was sure that he made enough to buy a boatload of sweets from the trolley lady, but having to deal with the shady folk that walked into the store had become tiring. Though spending time within the store had developed Severus's skill in managing a business, he developed quickly and soon found himself becoming more confident, no longer the trouble making the first year but now a full-fledged potion master in his own mind. Though his status in Slytherin wasn't something that changed, popularity was not something Severus longed for but becoming infamous was just as worse. A tall dark Slytherin oddball to everyone else and the bastard runt within his own house.

"I agree with him," Thomas finally cut in, Marcus stopping his ranting. "If you don't focus on your grades just as much as quidditch, then Slughorn will never place you as captain,"

"Some friends you are," Marcus muttered. "Well if I don't get it, at least Pace will get it,"

Severus understood Marcus's frustrations, it had been tough for him to even be part of the team as a Muggleborn. The Slytherin team had been made up of a majority of Pureblood with the only two Muggle-born being Marcus and Jane Pace. Jane Pace was a short Slytherin girl with short hair and grey eyes, she had been part of a small Slytherin group of girls and an aspiring student on Quidditch and studies. Severus had only met her a handful of times, both hardly said a word to each other though he did enjoy her presence and her input on certain matter. Severus would also be lying if he said he did not find her attractive, though he would blame his hormones for that before he admits to it.

"Heard Pace made prefect," Thomas stated as he peered over to Severus, a smile across his face. "Who would want to be a prefect?"

"Probably an uppity prat," Marcus stated chuckling.

Severus muttered for both of them to shut up and cursed himself for telling them of his appointment as a prefect. Severus had no interest in being a prefect, instead, he hated the prestigious position and planned on handing in his badge after the first term ended. Severus's eyes drifted down to his tattered wrist-watch, choosing to ignore the jabs from his friends at his expense. He was expected to join a meeting of prefects in ten minutes and placed his book away as he rose to his feet.

"Stay out of trouble," He quickly muttered smiling.

"Sure thing Professor's pet," Marcus said chuckling and Thomas howled with laughter.

The compartment door quickly slammed shut after that.

Severus made his way through the train, peering into the compartments as he walked by. Soon he stood outside a larger compartment that held a collective of students of different houses, Severus exhaled before walking in. He was met with a sea of eyes, all displaying shock as they looked him up and down to ensure that it was really him. After several minutes a large Hufflepuff boy shuffled forward.

"Can we help you," He asked and in response, Severus pulled out the badge

"Oh, welcome,"

Severus didn't bother replying and took his seat next to Jane, the girl nodding to greet him as he sat down. The head boy, a lanky boy in Ravenclaw stood up and address those within the compartment and greeted all the new faces into the duty of prefect. The meeting went on for another twenty minutes with the head boy and head girl detailing patrol routes and setting partnerships among the prefects, each male prefect would have a female prefect from another house as a partner. Severus scoffed at this but said nothing through the assignment of partners.

"Prince, you'll be with Evans," The head boy said as he pointed over to the red-haired girl.

Lily Evans had been a classmate of Severus, one that had minimum contact with the boy and often kept interaction short, he liked her for that. Over the years they had worked together in potions after the events second year, and the confrontation with Sirius Black that led to his potion exploding. Professor Slughorn ensured that he worked far from the likes of Black, Potter and other prats that seemed to set him off. Thus Evans aided in potions, he considered her fairly skilled and at least well versed within the subject.

The meeting continued before concluding with the head boy speaking on the importance of upholding the title, Severus rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by the self-righteous dorks and as the meeting ended he reassured himself that he would quit the first chance he got. Severus stuffed the shinning prefect badge into his front pocket as he darted out of the compartment and back towards his own compartment. Entering he was met with cheeky smirks.

"How's the meeting?" Thomas asked as he munched on a sweet. Severus made his way back to his seat but not before taking a handful of sweets from the pile that the boys were eating from.

"We can give detention and take house points" Severus muttered as he tossed a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Brilliant," Marcus exclaimed as he clapped. "Remember to take all points from Gryffindorks"

"Yeah, I doubt I can do that," Severus retorted but quickly reassured his friend that he would not give up to the idea. Severus had taken a moment to consider the situation, by all means, he had gain power that he previously lacked and as long as he remained level-headed he could wield it how he sees fit. The conversation switched towards the upcoming year with a talk on their classes and a brief mention of the tension among Slytherin.

"Wilkes seems to be the one to watch for," Thomas muttered frowning. In their third year, the boys had gotten into an altercation with William Wilkes that left Thomas with a broken arm, Severus with a black eye and Marcus with two cracked ribs.

"No need to sweat it," Marcus muttered before pointing towards Severus. "Sevs has the power now,"

"My powers are limited," Severus pointed out and Marcus nodded.

"Yeah but it's still more than Wilkes," Marcus explained. "We have a better standing right now than ever before. We could become Slytherin royalty."

Thomas shut the boy down by pointing out that despite their power their house did not see them in a favourable light, outside the handful of Muggleborns and non-pure fanatics. Severus added the fact that the three of them alone could not take over Slytherin, the political structure of the house was too ridged and those within the top rank, calling themselves Knights of Walpurgis, had connections.

"Maybe things will change," Marcus said with shrug and Severus responded by shaking his head.

"Nothing has changed,"

* * *

The morning after was cold, Severus found himself enjoying being back in Hogwarts walls. It had felt like home after a long holiday and he missed the castle's beauty. He settled back into his dorm the night before and was anticipating the start of classes. The feast last night had been the same as every year, the students suffering through the choir and sort only to receive food like starving dogs. Severus cringed at the speech Dumbledore gave, it had been the same for over five years and he wondered how many other people were bored as he was during last night.

"Waiting for me lads?" Severus asked as he spotted his friends loitering in the corridors.

Thomas turned around, in his arms was a large dark arts book and he seemed invested in reading. Marcus, on the other hand, had a wide smile on his face, his eyes were watching people before Severus appeared.

"Nah, we got better things to do," Marcus muttered. "We're helping first years,"

"Helping first years?"

"Marcus is giving them the wrong directions," Thomas clarified as he slammed the book he was reading shut. "Stupid really,"

"Neither of you two knows how to have fun," Marcus pointed out as he fell into step with the boys. "It's great to be back, I've been itching to use magic all summer,"

The boys got up to the first floor, passing by the bloody baron on their way. The boys muttered a small greeting to their house ghost but quickly shuffled pasted the spectre. Ghosts had become a normal aspect of Hogwarts, no different from the staff or students. Though Severus found himself at unease by the thought of them, a being trapped in the world of the living for god knows how long. Severus had always considered being a ghost was worse than simply dying and seeing the baron had reaffirmed that thought.

The boys entered the Great Hall, making their way towards the Slytherin table and directly to their spot. The seating arrangement had not changed since the first year, those with stark Slytherin beliefs sat as far as possible from the pariahs. Severus peered down the table and noted the usual faces, Rosier's gang along with Wilkes and Regulus Black. The younger Black had been the tag along in the crew, Severus disliked him as much as his brother but he admitted he knew how to keep his mouth shut.

The thought of Sirius Black had made Severus' eyebrows furrow, his eyes drifted towards the Gryffindor table where a group of boys sat hunched over what seemed to be a piece of parchment. A year ago, the Gryffindors had begun to call themselves the Marauders, a name that sounded like a silly band. Much like a silly band, they began to go by nicknames, Severus rolled his eyes at the thought but kept his eyes on the odd parchment.

"What are they up to?" Severus hissed as eyed each boy. Marcus turned from the piece of bacon he was munching to peer over at the group.

"Who cares?" He finally added before turning back to his breakfast. "We have more important things to worry about,"

"He's right, we have our NEWTs and our classes," Thomas said, looking over to the book on his lap. NEWTs had been the advanced classes that were taken after OWLs in the fifth year.

"Can't say I'm sweating it much," Marcus said as he continued to munch on his food. A boy sitting not too far gave him a disgusted look.

Severus casually eat in silence. He had done great on his OWLs and was sure that his results were part of the reason he was picked to be a prefect, gaining Outstanding in all subject apart from Charms which was Exceed expectation. Several minutes passed and soon Slughorn came to hand the timetable out.

"Congratulation," He muttered as he handed Severus his timetable. "I hope that your new position will prevent any poor behaviour,"

Severus muttered a short thanks along with the reassurance that he would keep himself in line before taking his timetable. He had back to back Charms and let out a small groan, he had hoped for Defence.

Breakfast coming to an end, Severus grabbed his bag and made his way out of the Great Hall and towards the third floor. The hallway had become a buzz of students, with a mix of new faces and old. Severus had noticed that a collective of Gryffindors were also heading down the same path, among them were the Marauders. Potter looked as stuck up as usual. His messy hair sat atop his head and was a replacement for a personality, but it seemed to catch the eye of brain-dead girls. Severus wondered why Potter was popular, he supposed it was due to the fact he fits Gryffindor's dull head heroic template. Severus heard Marcus snicker beside him and turned to notice the boy had pulled out his wand.

"Levicorpus" He muttered before flicking his wand.

Potter was launched into the air and tossed around like a rag doll before being dropped. Those around Potter were in shock at the sight and Severus chuckled as he watched the sight. It seemed through the years Severus's urge to take Potter down a peg or two had grow, this came to ahead after the events of the fifth year where he had hung the boy upside down before tossing him into the black lake. Potter let out a groan as he got back to his feet and Sirius Black had turned his attention to Severus. Black had marched over before howling at Severus that he knew it was him, in response Severus shrugged.

"I have no idea where you're coming from Black," Severus muttered as he turned away from the boy before stopping. "Oh and ten points from Gryffindor for disrespect,"

Severus left the scene, he muttered praise to Marcus which caused Thomas to frown and warn them that Black will be looking for payback. Severus pointed out that he wasn't helpless, he had been delving into spell crafting since the first year and has a book contained with multiple spells. Some of them were light, used to aid in potions or simply improve upon previously existing spells. Others were darker in nature, used to fight back against those that would harm Severus or his friends. Though this did not mean that he would not question the use of such as a spell, if it were to fall into the wrong hands like Potters or Black, then it could cause serious trouble.

"Come on, we'll be late," Thomas exclaimed as he begun to walk at a faster pace. As they walked into the classroom they were met with the small Charms professor, his wand clutched in his hand and his eyes watching the students eagerly.

"Welcome students to NEWTs Charms," He exclaimed as he peered at the students in the room. "Now if you would get out your equipment we can begin by learning..."

Severus sat at the back of the class and peered at the door as the Marauders strolled in. Severus grinned as the professor lectured the boys before taking ten points each. Severus heard the collective groans of Gryffindors in the class and nudged Marcus in celebration.

"Fourty points on the first day," Marcus snickered under his breath. "Not bad a bad start,"

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Severus asked Marcus as he pulled on his green hoodie and laced up his black boots. The dorm had been empty for hours and the only people within it were the three boys.

Marcus sat upon his bed, he was wearing his Quidditch robe and fiddling with the buttons of his robe. His eyes narrowed at the button as his numb fingers failed to undo it for the fifth time in a row.

"Sorry mate but I just got back from early Quidditch practice," He muttered as he finally got the button undone. "And I'm knackered,"

This was the first weekend since the boys had returned to Hogwarts, they had planned a trip to Hogsmeade every first weekend since the third year. The trip had been the same since third year, they would visit the sweets shop before getting butterbeer and causing trouble with either Potter's or Rosier's gang.

"Come on mate, its no fun when you're missing," Thomas said but Marcus simply waved him off as he pulled off his Quidditch uniform.

"You'll be fine," Marcus stated. He quickly kicked off his shoes and lay back on his bed. Severus peered at the other boy, he could see the light bruising from Quidditch practice and the way Marcus was fitting off the urge to collapse. He decided it would be for the best and told the boy to relax, Marcus chuckled that he could handle it and that they should have fun.

Severus bid Marcus farewell before walking out and towards the first floor. The duo had made their way towards the entrance of the school, passing by Filch as he howled at Peeves, the school poltergeist and undead troublemaker. The caretaker had declared war on the poltergeist and has been battling it since as long as Severus could remember. Severus wondered if Filch died, if he would become a ghost, forever cursed to chase after Peeves and misbehaving students.

Hogsmeade was one of the few wizard settlements within Britain, it was an old-fashioned village with thatched houses and small shops. The duo had made their way into the local sweet shop and after collecting a handful of sweets they left. On their way to the Three Broomsticks, the boys decided to check out the shrieking shack, a small house sitting alone at the end of Hogsmeade. The tales told about the place were far more impressive, in person the shack was nothing too impressive.

"Haunted huh?" Severus muttered on their way back. "Rubbish,"

"Never understood the fear," Thomas added. "Ghost roam Hogwarts,"

Entering the Three Broomsticks the duo found it packed with students, seats being filled by large groups of students of several houses. Thomas muttered that he would find them a seat, Severus agreed and went to get some drinks. Finally receiving the drinks, Severus located Thomas sitting alongside Jane Pace and some other Slytherin girls.

"Sev, I believe you've met Pace, Richards and Blackwell," Thomas said as he pointed out each girl. Richards was a blond haired girl with pale blue eyes while Blackwell was pale with dark hair and equally dark eyes.

"Nice to see you, Prince," Pace said as Severus took his seat beside Thomas, her grey eyes never leaving Severus as she spoke. "How have you been?"

"Good, thanks for asking Pace," Severus retorted before taking a sip of his drink.

Severus felt his hands get sweaty and his calm mind cloud up. He was not bad in social situations, but that was only among other boys. Girls were different, they were not easy to read like other boys and hardly expressed their true opinions outwardly. The most female interaction Severus had was his mother and she was hardly a social individual, often choosing work over spending time with Severus. In turn, Severus allowed his eyes to drift across the inn, darting through the crowd of students as he listened to the conversation around him.

"So, you two do anything fun?" Pace asked as she peered at the boys. Thomas explained that they had popped by the shrieking shack and cause the girls to perk up.

"No big deal," Thomas muttered as he smirked. "But I'm sure we can handle it,"

"A lot of confidence there Reed," Richards said as she raised her brow, but Thomas simply shrugged and winked at the girl.

"It's not that hard to be brave," Severus chipped in and Pace seemed to smile at that.

"Want to prove your statement, Prince?" She asked as she peered at Severus.

"How?"

"Oh, a little display of bravery," She added. "Maybe a display of magical skill,"

"And I ask again. How?"

Pace peered over to her friends and there was a collective giggle among the girls. Severus raised his brow, he knew that walking into challenges was dumb but he saw how Pace looked at him. It was as if she had been judging him, a part of him hated it but a much more vocal part of him wanted to display strength in hopes of impressing her. Stupid hormones.

"How about getting us a ratty banner," Pace stated and Severus frowned.

"A banner?"

"Yup, an old Gryffindor banner that was used to celebrate when Gryffindor wins," Pace stated. "I'm guessing it's hanging in their common room,"

Severus frowned.

"What do I get in return?"

"Whatever you want handsome," Pace said smirking playfully. Severus felt his heart pump a little faster and his mind drift off to somewhere embarrassing, he quickly attempted to shake off the thoughts before they could do any more embarrassing harm. He thought for a moment, before coming to a good idea.

"You know Wilkes," Severus stated and Pace frowned.

"I'm teammates, why?"

"If I do your task then I want you to keep an eye on him," Severus stated. "I'm his biggest threat and it would be nice to know whatever he's planning."

"Seems mutually good for the both of us," Thomas added. "If we do this silly little challenge then we can keep a tab on Wilkes, and if he did anything."

Pace muttered that the boys seemed relaxed at the notion and Severus shrugged. Severus had already developed something of a game plan, the only problem being how he planned on smuggling the banner out once he was in the Gryffindor den. He would have to be fast, no more than five minutes and a quick shrinking charm should be enough. Though Severus needed to think of a backup plan, he was sure it would not go as easy as plan A and so slowly worked on plan B.

* * *

Severus had snuck around Hogwarts many time since his first year, but for the first time ever he was able to freely walk the halls of Hogwarts without trouble. Prefect duty meant that each prefect had to patrol the halls once a week, with each student being matched up with another from a different house. Severus had been lucky, he was placed with a Gryffindor. He had patrolled with Lily Evans for a while, discussing potions as they passed the time walking down the dark and empty halls of the school. Once their patrol had come to an end Severus had offered to walk Lily back, which she accepted and thanked Severus.

"Can I be honest," Lily finally said as they walked up the flight of stairs leading towards Gryffindor tower. "I use to think you were a jerk but I guess you're not too bad,"

"I'm touched," Severus said smiling and the girl seemed to look away.

The conversation died out as they reached the portrait, Severus bid Lily goodnight before slowly walking back, his ears perking as he heard the girl mumble the password. Severus didn't go far, walking down the stairs and turning the corner, he sat there for twenty minutes in order to ensure that Lily would not be in the common room when he entered. Severus knew the limited time he working, he darted towards the portrait and mumbled the password at the Fat Lady. The portrait awoke before questioning who was there, Severus only replied with the password and the Fat Lady glared before swinging open present the tunnel into Gryffindor.

The common room was everything Severus expected, flashy with the house colours splashed on every conceivable inch of room. Severus suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he peered at the common room, his eyes falling upon a large Gryffindor banner that hung above the fireplace. It looked old but well kept, it was made of red and gold fabric that matched the house thought it was worn out slightly. Severus pulled out his wand and aimed it at the banner, it shrunk and fell to Severus's feet. Severus quickly picked it up but noticed out of the corner of his eye a piece of parchment.

The parchment was old and on it was odd writing. Severus snatched the parchment and peered at the odd names, opening it up he found that it was a map of what seemed to be Hogwarts. Names were outlined on the map, the names of Filch and his cat appeared drifting down the hall. Severus quickly folded the parchment up and stuffed it into his robe pocket, he was sure that they would realise it was missing soon after they noticed the banner.

The walk back was as quiet as ever, a quick run in with Filch had caused Severus some issue. But after explaining that he was indeed a prefect, Filtch allowed him to make his way back to the dungeons with a simple warning. Severus entered the Slytherin common room with a wide smirk, he made his way back to his bed where he stuffed the parchment under his pillow along with the shrunk banner.

* * *

"I can't believe you did it," Marcus muttered as the trio walked to breakfast the next morning, passing a group of Ravenclaws mutter as they made their way down to the Great Hall. Severus smirked as he walked into the hall, his eyes on the Gryffindor table and the distressed faces of the students. Sitting at their table, Severus nodded to Pace and the girl responded with a smile. He had handed her the banner earlier in the morning before ensuring that she would keep her end of the bargain.

"Forget the ruddy banner. I can't believe you stole that map," Thomas said as they begun to eat breakfast.

"I can't believe they had a map like this," Severus retorted.

"Explains a lot though," Marcus added. "Like how the can always appear from nowhere, little creeps were tracking everyone,"

Severus had displayed the map earlier. They had run a quick test upon its accuracy before determining whether they should destroy it. In the end, Severus had decided to keep a hold on the map, a vital piece of information that could come in useful later. Thomas had warned that it could fall into the wrong hands and Severus agreed but tucked the shrunk map between the pages of his potions book.

The boys switched topics quickly in order to prevent others from listening in, they began to discuss their upcoming Divinations class. Marcus joked that they may get caught if someone sees a vision in class, but Thomas only chuckled and muttered that Divination was a load of crap.

"I'll tell you what lads. I think I see something in my tea leaves," Marcus muttered as he peered down his cup.

"What is it?" Severus asked with an amused smirk and a raised brow.

"It says that this year will be our year,"

Severus chuckled and shook his head before slowly rising from his seat. His eyes quickly drifted towards the Gryffindor table where met Evans's green eyes once more. Severus gave the girl a playful wink and she smiled back.

"Nah," Severus said turning back to his friends. "Nothing really changes,"


	6. Chapter 6- Conversations

Author's note: I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story. I also want to outline something, firstly, the time skip of the last chapter had been something I've planned on since the start, but since young Severus became a hit I will add information on events of previous years. Secondly, I have several arcs planned out, the first beginning at the end of this chapter, and I would like as much feedback as possible. Other than that I will like to thank you once again for taking some time to read my story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6

Severus listened to the second's tick by on the large wall clock. His head was down on the desk and he did not think he would be able to keep his eyes open much longer. He sat at the back of the small History of Magic class as Professor Binns had decided to give a lecture on his life... Once again. Thomas yawned next to him. He had fallen asleep and just woken up. Sitting to Severus's left. Marcus had his hand in the air, which caused Severus to frown. He had forgotten what day it was.

"Yes, Mr Adams?" Professor Binns said once he noticed Marcus's hand.

"Please, sir may I be excused for Quidditch?" Marcus asked and Severus watched as those within the class sat up. Professor Binns seemed to frown at the request, quickly peering at the clock before turning back to the eager Slytherin.

"Very well Mr Adams. But I expect three parchment worth on the development of legislation in the Ministry next week, " Professor Binns words were muffled as the class took this as a chance to leave. Students had all begun to pack their bags before hurrying out. Today was the big game. Slytherin vs the bitter rivals, Gryffindor.

Severus shook Thomas and the boy jolted awake once again.

"Quidditch?" He muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Quidditch, " Severus reaffirmed. Glad to see that he was not the only one to forget.

"Tad early, " Thomas muttered as peered over to the large clock as he got to his feet. Severus soon joined him, tossing his bag over his shoulder and following the boys out.

"Don't really know the rush, it's only Gryffindorks, " Severus muttered and Thomas nodded before smirking.

"Though if we're early we can shove Potter into a locker, " Thomas added and Severus chuckled.

During their third year, the boys had ensured Slytherin's victory by shoving James Potter into a locker. The Gryffindors were a man down and this struggle with their back up chaser. Severus enjoyed the disappointment on Gryffindor's face and the sore looks given to Potter after the match.

Marcus left for the locker room while Severus and Thomas made their way down to the dungeons. The entrance to Slytherin was nothing too special, it even blended into the surrounding and made it difficult for non-Slytherins to locate it. Thomas mumbled the password to the small snake carved in the wall, the snake's gemstone eye gleamed before the wall opened to reveal the tunnel into the common room.

Slytherin's common room had not changed since the first year. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. Rosier sat along with a collective of other Slytherins.

Quidditch seemed like the only thing that brought students together. The inner house tension seemed small next to the will to defeat and utterly crush the other houses. Severus gave Rosier a nod and the boy responded with a small nod of his own.

* * *

The weather outside was nice. The hint of the cold winter just around the corner was felt but eclipsed by the warm glow of the sun. Severus found himself among the Slytherin stand where he sat beside a large boy named Doyle. Quidditch had been the most popular sport in the wizarding world, with a young wizard wishing to be a Quidditch star once in their life. Marcus had entered the Slytherin team in the third year after fighting for a spot. He offered Severus a spot but Severus declined, stating he was not all too good on a broom.

Severus watched as the announcer called out the match. Slytherin flow in first with Wilkes leading them, behind him was Regulus, a keeper that Severus didn't know, Pace and Marcus. After the Slytherins flew around a bit, showered in cheers from the Slytherins and boos from the Gryffindors. Won't the roles were reversed as Gryffindor flew in.

"Well, would you look a that, " Thomas muttered beside Severus as the watch the Gryffindor team fly in.

Severus was surprised to Potter leading the team. The idiots had placed him as captain over Rothwell, foolish move. The Gryffindor flew around the stadium before finally settling into their positions. Madam Hooch had been placed as a moderator and the match soon began with the release of the balls.

Severus spent the next thirty minutes watching people dart through the air, his eyes trying to keep up with the constant action on the pitch. The task was harder as the announcer screamed in one ear while the crowd roared in the other.

"ANOTHER GOAL SCORED BY ADAMS!"

A wave of cheers ran through Slytherin and Severus let out a light cheer. The Gryffindor responded soon after with a goal of their own. The back and forth went on, each minute caused the game to become tenser. The snitch was soon spotted and the mad dash soon began as Regulus chased after it, behind him followed the Gryffindor Seeker.

"I...I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" The announcer shouted. "IT SEEMS THAT REGULUS BLACK HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH!"

Slytherin responded by letting out a roar. A student declared a party within the common room and the large collective seemed to agree as the crowd made their way off the stands. Severus had decided to congratulate Marcus and along with Thomas made his way towards the locker rooms. The vibe within the locker room was just as alive as the rest of Slytherin, with Regulus holstered on the shoulders of two teammates.

"That took the wind out of the Gryffindork sails, " Marcus cheered as he strutted over to his friends.

* * *

Lily Evans sat quietly among her group of friends, listening as the rattled on about the same subjects as always. Boys and gossip. There were times Lily question if she belonged within Gryffindor. She wasn't particularly brave or anything. She was often smarter than most in her house, choosing to plan her actions out before carrying them out. It was no wonder the sorting hat muttered about Ravenclaw.

"What do you think Lily?" Mary asked.

Lil snapped back to reality, only to stare blindly at the round face of her friend. She quickly composed herself, hiding her lack of interest in the sub next at hand before requesting the question again. Mary rolled her pale blue eyes and let out a sight.

"We were asking you if you found James hotter than Sirius?"

Lily's brow furrowed and she wished she was not dragged into such a conversation. James Potter had been a thorn in Lily's side since the third year, never leaving her alone and often requesting that she go on a date with him. Lily declined like any sane individual would when faced with such a situation. That didn't work and Potter only took that as a sign to try harder.

"Neither, both are horrid, " Lily responded.

It seemed as though Lily was the only girl to share such views, as she was met with frowns of her friends. Who could blame her though, they had been lucky not to deal with James every minute. It came as no surprise to Lily when she found herself enjoying Potter's humiliations throughout their school life. From when he was forced to puke up slugs in the fourth year, to the time he was dunked into the black lake.

Lily's friends muttered something about her being weird and turned back to their conversation. Lily listened but soon found herself wondering off in thought. She was ripped from her thought when the entrance flew open and a crowd of Gryffindors rushed in with sour faces. Lily suddenly remembered that today was their first Quidditch game. Judging by the expression on the faces of those that went, it did not end so well.

"Can this week get any worse, " Lily heard Sirius groan as he walked into the common room. "First our banner, then our parchment and now the Quidditch match, "

Lily remembered the shock among Gryffindors at the sight of their missing banner. It was something of a talking point, with theories on who stole it popping every day. But while most of the house worried about the missing banner, the Marauders had become frantic at the loss of a piece of parchment. Lily had asked them why it was so important but Potter simply avoided the topic.

"We'll get them next time Padfoot, " James grunted as he took a seat beside his friends. His eyes quickly spotted Lily and like usual his hand ruffled his hair. "You alright Evans?"

Lily frowned and muttered to her friends that she needed fresh air. She quickly got up and darted out of the common room. Ignoring the cries of Potter as he attempted to get her attention. The walk outside was quiet and she soon found herself in the school courtyard. She took a seat on the bench and proceeded to pull out her charms book.

"Fancy seeing you here, " A voice called out. Lily turned to see Severus. He silently took a seat beside her and Lily smiled

"I was just trying to escape..."

"The madness of your house, " Severus cut in. "I know. Too bad you guys lost, "

Lily retorted that Gryffindor will bounce back and Severus simply chuckled. The duo sat there exchanging words on a multitude of subjects, most relating to their upcoming N.E.W.T exams and how confident they were.

"I was always good at exams, even back in my muggle school, " Lily said and Severus tilted his head in interest.

"Do you miss it?" He asked in a sombre tone and Lily frowned.

"Miss what?"

"The Muggle world, all that you've left behind, " He muttered as he stared at her. Lily felt an odd sensation under his stare like she was comfortable being as honest as possible.

"I guess. I mean most of my family are muggles and it can be annoying explaining everything, " Lily muttered peering down at her feet. "But this is where I belong right. I can't really change it."

A silence fell and Lily continued to feel Severus peer at her. She wondered if she sounded crazy. She hardly spoke to anyone about such things, but here she was with a boy she hardly knew. Severus didn't seem like the type to care or even listen. Hell, her own friends hardly did. But a part of her felt at ease with him, like he would not judge her for whatever she said.

"My dad's a muggle, " He finally said turning his gaze away from the girl and towards some birds skipping in the courtyard. He had a melancholy tone to his voice that caused Lily to feel sympathetic. She doubted he would want sympathy.

"Oh, I thought you were..."

"Pureblood?" He cut in. "Nope. To them, I'm simply tainted meat. My mum had me and ruined her chances with the purebloods, "

Severus seemed to grow angry at the thought. Clenching his hand into a fist as his eyes narrowed. "But who needs them, " He muttered and Lily was sure he was measuring himself rather than talking to her.

"Do you know your dad? Lily asked and the boy simply shook his head.

" My mum hardly speaks about him but I'm sure he's out there, " Severus muttered. "I'll find him one day, just to see him."

Lily watched as the boy beside seemed to fall into his thoughts, his dark eyes refusing to meet hers. She awkwardly placed her hand on his shoulder and the boy turned. Several minutes of silence ran by and Severus finally let out a small chuckle. He apologised for getting soppy and Lily simply told him that she didn't mind. Inside she enjoyed the fact that someone was willing to have a meaningful talk with her and listen to her.

"You ain't half bad at listening Red, " Severus joked and Lily raised a brow.

"Can't help it when you spill your personal issues on me, " She quipped back and Severus chuckled before getting to his feet.

"Best keep it to yourself or else, " He said smiling and Lily shrugged.

"You'll have to throw in an incentive, "

Severus smirked and bent down towards her. Her face went red when he got close and Severus simply let out a small chuckle before placing his hand into his pockets and walking off. She watched him leave and despite his talk with her. Lily still couldn't get her head around Severus Prince.

* * *

Jane strolled around the messy common room. It was late into the night, and most people had passed out from excess celebrating. Some had passed out by a tower of empty firewhisky bottles, others were asleep on the couches. She looked towards the entrance and noticed Wilkes slip out of the room. Curious about where he was heading at this time, Jane followed him out. The hallway was already empty. He couldn't have gotten far she thought as she followed behind him, she kept a good distance but the dark made following the boy harder.

Jane followed Wilkes as he swiftly made his way past the library, he went up towards the isolated halls of the first fall where he came to a stop beside a large cabinet. Jane hid around the corner. Peeking she saw Wilkes pullout what seemed to be a mirror. She listened closely as she heard the light whispers of Wilkes's voice ring through the empty hall.

"It's me, " Jane heard him say and there was a response from the mirror. The voice was low and unrecognisable to Jane.

"Hogsmeade, in two months time?" Jane heard. It seemed like Wilkes was surprised but it soon faded as he listened to the voice on the other side, and responded that he understood.

"What about Prince?" Jane felt her heartbeat in her ears at the mention of Severus. When she first promised to keep an eye on Wilkes, she thought it was nothing. But it seemed that there were bigger forces at play. The voice in the mirror responded and Wilkes hissed in anger.

"That's not possible. Why would our master be interested in the runt?"

The voice seemed to respond harshly. Wilkes immediately apologising in response and muttering something under his breath.

"I understand. I will gather the other Knights to discuss this, " Jane heard him mutter before he pulled out a rusty old key from his pocket and placed it into the cabinet. Muttering a spell that Jane could not hear, he opened the cabinet to find it empty.

"It works, " Jane heard him mutter to the mirror.

Jane didn't take her chance. Choosing to sneak off before Wilkes finished his secret meeting. The walk back was just as quiet. She slipped back into the common room, muttering that she went to the toilet when asked where she went. Wilkes soon walked in. Jane watched as he walked over to those that were in the Knights and muttered something. The boys he talked to nodded in response and Wilkes walked towards the boy's dorm.

Jane felt the sense of unease stir inside her. She silently watched those around here, the odd glance between the boys Wilkes spoke to made her frown. They were planning something. It seemed at first Wilkes was in charge but she had found out there was someone beyond that. Someone lurking the shadow. Someone aiming for Severus.


	7. Chapter 7- Simeon

Disclaimer: All rights to the original creator.

Chapter 7

He was acting strangely. Twitching in class, refusing to make eye contact and often muttering under his breath. Severus watched him, eyes scanning him and ears attempting to catch whatever he was muttering. Finally, he watched as Marcus slap down two cards, his expression shifting into confidence within seconds. Severus had suspected this. He noticed the edge of Marcus's mouth twitching earlier and had already made plans for this exact moment. Wasting no time Severus slap down his set of cards, Marcus's face fell and Severus found great pleasure in sweeping the small bag of Gallons out of the other boy's hands.

"Ah crap, " Marcus muttered as he placed his head into his hands. "I should've seen that coming,"

Severus tallied in another win in his long line of wins. The boys had been spending their downtime within the library, where they often played cards to pass the time after studying. Severus had been unbeatable, his ability to read people while concealing himself was an unmatched skill and often ensured he could handle any situation that either of his friends throws at him during their card matches.

"Better luck next time Adams, " Severus chuckled as he pocketed his reward. The other boy sneered at him before shuffling the cards in his hands. The boys had begun to turn back to their textbooks when Thomas joined them. Severus peered at the boy, noticing his usually neat uniform happened to be a mess. His tie was done loose and his shirt missed a couple of buttons.

"Where were you then?" Severus muttered and Thomas shone a cheesy grin as he fixed his hair. I'm the days following Slytherin victory over the Gryffindors the snakes found themselves in an unusually rowdy nature. Thomas had found himself stuck in an odd situation.

"Uh...With Vance, " Thomas muttered and Marcus leaned over to the boy next to him.

"Did you do...it?" He asked and Thomas went red. The act of sex was nothing new with Hogwarts. Severus had noticed that by the time students reach the fifth year the sought it out. Among Slytherins it was subtle, the boys often brag among themselves but ensuring information didn't travel far, though there were exceptions. During late fourth year, Anthony Avery proclaimed he deflowered an innocent Hufflepuff girl. The news spread and it was soon found out that the boy had lied, a disgraced Avery still suffers to this day.

"No, it was only snogging, " Thomas started and Marcus frowned.

"Lucky git, " Marcus muttered. "I'm in the Quidditch team, yet girls seem to flock to you, "

"It's cause you got no game, " Severus added as he pulled out his old potions book.

"I have the game, " Marcus argued. "I have more game than you, "

"Sev definitely has more game than you, " Thomas said causing Severus to nod and Marcus to glare.

"Great mates you are, " Marcus grunted and the other boys chuckled.

In all honesty, Severus was hopeless when it came to women. He lacked any of the natural social skills needed to court any girl within the wall of Hogwarts. During the third year, he had been invited to the Slug Club. He spent most of the week attempting to find a girl to take as his plus one, but in the end, he was forced to drag Marcus along.

"Look, alive lads looks like we got visitors," Thomas suddenly said as peer past Severus. Marcus seemed to lighten up and Severus turned to see why. A group of Slytherin girls came walking into the library, Severus noticed among them was Jane.

Jane had spoken to Severus the day after their win. She muttered something about Wilkes and very odd cabinet. Since then Severus had avoided contact with Wilkes but always kept tabs on him using the odd piece parchment he stole. Severus caught Jane's eye and both nodded, he noticed the flash of concern with her dark eyes as she turned away. While Severus mused about greater issues, Marcus had taken the chance to approach the group of girls and in a matter of minutes, he was back in his seat.

"You didn't actually do that, did you?" Thomas asked amused but the other boy grunted as he slouched in his chair.

"I don't want to talk about, "

* * *

James was stressed. Not only had Gryffindor lost to the filthy snakes a few days ago, but the Marauders had been robbed. At first, the boys had thought they simply missed their map, Peter was the last user and he was a known airhead among the group. But as days went by and the search became more frantic, it was evident that the map was stolen. To make matters worse Gryffindor had been disgraced once again when they found their house banner hanging decorated within the front of the great hall. The old banner that hung in their common room for generations was found vandalized.

James groaned at his lunch. Beside him, Sirius was speaking to Remus and Peter on who he thought stole their map. James only partially listened in but kept his eyes on the content of his plate, but that change once he heard her voice. Despite how bad things could get James found warmth in seeing Lily. His musing of the red-haired girl obviously caught the attention of his friend and Sirius nudged his arm.

"No time for that Romeo, " Sirius muttered.

James muttered an apology before forcing eyes off the girl down the table. The discussion among the Marauders was on the outlining of suspects. A hard task since the constant pranks through the years caused many enemies, both from within and outside their house. Sirius was sure that it was no one with Gryffindor but Remus muttered that it did not narrow the list down. Potions had been the lesson after lunch and James muttered that they could discuss the matter on the way, his eyes drifting to Lily and watching her as she rose to leave.

The boys had made their way towards the dungeons slowly, Sirius and Remus discussing the issue while Peter eagerly listened in. They had been walking through the halls of the castle when a spell flew at them, hitting Peter's laces and causing the become entangled and make the small boy fall. James turned the snickers of Marcus Adams, behind him Thomas Reed hid his smile and Prince kept his nose firmly in his book.

"Careful there mate, " Marcus said in a mocking tone.

Prince's group continued walking. James glared as he watched them walk off, his jaw tightening at the thought of Adams smug face. Throughout their school life, the Marauders had made many foes, but Prince's group seemed to focus in on them the most. As if a cat playing with its prey, the Slytherin group seemed to enjoy messing specifically with the Marauders.

"That's it, " James muttered as his widened.

"That's what?" Remus asked as he helped Peter undo the jinx and back onto his feet.

"It's them, " James said frowning. "If anyone would want fuck with us, it would be those freaks, "

"I second that, " Sirius grunted. He had pacing after the attack, his hand clutching his wand tightly and eyes flashing dangerously. Remus on the hand gave a sceptical look and while he didn't doubt the Slytherins being prime suspected, he had shaken his head.

"We have no proof, " He muttered as they headed towards potions.

"I'll get us proof and then punch Prince's smug face in, " James muttered as the boys made through the cold, dingy dungeons.

Entering potions, the marauders were met by Slughorn ushering the class to settle down. The boys took their seats and James's eyes fell upon her. She was sitting next to that filthy snake and James clenched his fists when he saw her chuckle at something he muttered.

* * *

Rosier sat nervously at the back of potions. His eyes darted through the room and his palms felt sweaty. Beside him sat Avery, who was equally on edge as Rosier. Wilkes had summoned the night of Slytherins victory, stating that it was an urgent Knights issue and he expected them to appear. Contrary to many belief of Rosier and Avery's darkness, the duo were novices within the ranks of the Knights and had only been inducted during the ending of the fourth year. The Knights had been a very prestigious collective of pure blood heirs, being founded during their lords time within the castle.

The Knights had always been lead by an elected leader, an heir that was picked by the previous to continue the work of their lord within the walls of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy had passed the role onto Wilkes during their second year, stating that the boy showed the most promise within Slytherin and that he would keep in contact. And keep on contact he did.

The moment the boys had entered the dark classroom the night of Slytherins victory they were told of Wilkes contact with Lucius and their lord. Wilkes kept a blank expression as he told the Knights of the order given to him, though his unease was written within his eyes. Rosier peered over to Prince and watched the boy work alongside the mudblood. The voice of Wilkes playing in the back of his mind.

 _"Lucius said that our Lord wants us to sway the bastard, "_

Severus Prince had nothing to his name. While he was a talented wizard with stunning grades and cunning mind that would make Slytherin proud. There was no getting over the fact that he was tainted, the disgusting product of a pureblood heiress not knowing her role. Rosier knew the boy for years and while growing a mild sense of respect for his skills, he could not see the appeal that his Lord could. Rosier kept his eyes on Severus throughout the potion lesson, watch as Slughorn wrapped the lesson up and congratulated Prince on his potion. The fat wizard seemed to take a strong liking towards the bastard. In fact, it seemed most of the authority within Hogwarts were fairly friendly with the Slytherin.

Post lesson, Rosier and Avery made their way down towards their common room. Entering the fairly quiet halls of the dungeon, the duo was met with a cluster of Slytherin students loitering. The faces were all too familiar to Rosier, the group were the younger filth that had ended up within the house of Slytherin. It seemed as the years passed more and more filth seemed to seep into the house, and much like filthy, they seem to gather together to cause a greater issue. Slytherin was, by all means, a divided house since Rosier's first year, with more mudbloods and half-bloods, came the dwindling of pureblood power within the house. Rosier peered over at the loiters and noticed a second year with dirty blond hair muttering something about a muggle sport, and Rosier felt his skin crawl as the mudblood laughed among his group.

Entering the common room provided some refuge, the filth has yet to dominate the common room and Rosier felt a sense of ease when he relaxed among his kind. Wilkes had been reading a book on dark arts when the boys had entered and placed the book downed when Rosier disturbed him.

"Rosier," Wilkes said coldly. "Please refrain from making noise, this is common room and not a zoo,"

"From the looks of it, it will be soon," Rosier muttered and Wilkes frowned but chose not to inquire further, instead of tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Tell me, Rosier, have you seen Prince?" Wilkes asked and Rosier shrugged.

"We saw in the lesson but we didn't follow him or anything," Rosier said. "Thought it would be better if he came to us. I mean he has to come down sooner or later."

Wilkes seemed not all to reassured by the comment. The boy lent back in his chair as he ran his hands through his slick black hair, Rosier watched as Wilkes seemed to compose himself before turning back to him.

"Listen, Rosier, I want you to keep an eye on Prince," Wilkes said. "Analyse his every move, and report any vital piece of information back to me."

"You want me to collect information him to aid in the task," Rosier pointed out and Wilkes gave a small nod.

"Information is key, we know some key stuff about him but if we had a little more we could use it as a weapon," Wilkes added.

"Blackmail?" Avery finally chipped in, his eyes peering at Wilkes with an uneasy gaze.

"No, that would not work on the likes of Prince," Wilkes said. "More like an incentive, make him believe that what he is doing is for his benefit,"

Rosier sat back in his chair and fell silent. His eyes peered over the flames within the Slytherin fireplace, watching as the flames danced while his mind processed Wilkes words. The boy certainly had a key point. It would be easy to sway an individual onto a system if they thought it was beneficial towards themselves and those they held dear. Rosier had no doubt that Prince was a sentimental fool, he saw how looked at the filthy half-blood and mudblood he called friends as well as how hostile he would get at those that insulted his mother. Rosier rubbed his nose, remembering a moment in the third year in which the bastard had broken his nose after Rosier called his mother a "Muggle fucking whore". Rosier muttered that he would carry out the task for Wilkes as he frowned, Avery seemed to shift beside him before finally muttering that he would aid him.

* * *

Cokeworth was as grim as she remembered. The dark clouds swirled around the small industrial town, the sky matched the grim house that sat upon the dingy streets of the town. But time had changed key aspects of the town, the town centre, which was home to many local businesses, was now filled with the common Muggle stores Eileen would see in London. There also seemed to be a shift in the people living within the small town, with more people being left out of work due to the state of business within the small town, and thus Eileen had noted twice as many homeless people within the town since the last time she was here. Eileen peered out of the coffee shop window and watched the people of Cokeworth town trudged through the town, and she found some amusement in how similar they were to the miserable people within Knockturn Alley. Maybe she was just drawn to dingy places.

"A refill madam?" A voice called out and Eileen turned to see a tall boy with messy brown hair smile down at her. The boy wore a green apron above a white shirt, his jeans were black and his shoes were scruffy trainers. Hanging off his apron was a small name tag that read "Simeon".

"Sure. Thank you," Eileen muttered and the boy refilled her cup of coffee before smiling and walking off. Eileen watched him walk off before peering out the once again, she wonder why she had come to this town. She had not been sure what made her come to the town, and at first, she chalked it up to wanting to find something she lost. She sipped her coffee as she thought back to her youth.

By all standards, Eileen had a good childhood. Her mother had been clingy to her precious daughter while her father was more distant but would not shy away from displaying his love. Eileen was spoiled rotten growing up within the walls of Prince manor, with whatever she wanted at her feet within seconds. Eileen was sure if she met her younger self, that she would despise the bratty child, but she could not blame her. Eileen Ulpia Prince was an only child to a very old Italian pureblood family, a family that despite the fact they had immigrated to the British Isles with the Romans had chosen their ancient blood. The house refused to be placed alongside the 28, often stating that their line was far beyond that of either the Blacks or the Malfoys. Eileen had been born into a proud house and thus became much like her parents.

Hogwarts didn't change that. Slytherin was simply another playground for a young Eileen. She had most wrapped around her finger with her charm and wit. Though it seemed Eileen had everything within her reach, the girl soon found herself growing bored and thus the seeds of rebellion were sowed within the walls of Hogwarts. Eileen had been set to marry a member of the Black family in a matrilineal marriage, all for the sake of ensuring the continued existence of House Prince. Eileen took a sip as she remembered the day she ran away from home, having had a severe argument with her father about the issue and declaring that she would not commit to his plans. Eileen peered up as the dark clouds began to break, a small ray seeming to shine down upon the small town and Eileen mused on the summer that she spent within Cokeworth.

Eileen had snatched enough money from her parents to live and soon found herself in Cokeworth. Ironically within the same coffee shop, she sat in at this very moment. She spent the summer living within a muggle hotel, her days spent wandering the streets while her nights were spent observing the small town light up. It had been one of those many summer nights that she met him. Severus shared much with his father, his height, facial structure and most notable, his nose. But Eileen could only remember a blurry image of the man in her mind and the harder she tried to remember him or his name, the harder it got. She sighed as she peered down the cup of coffee. Maybe she was here to find a sense of closure, to at least know the man who fathered her child. So when the time came, she could tell her little boy the name of his father.

Eileen finished off her drink and walked over to the counter where she handed it over to an old lady, the lady thanked her before turning and calling out.

"Snape!"

Eileen watched as the boy that refilled her cup came running in. She peered at him, he seemed young, no older than her Severus. She watched the boy with keen interest for a minute before turning on her heels and walking out of the small coffee shop. She peered up into the sky once more and watched as more clouds began to part, Eileen smiled before quickly making way towards an alleyway before disapparating with a small crack.


End file.
